1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is an emissive element in which an emission layer is formed between two electrodes disposed on a substrate.
The OLED comprises a top-emission method, a bottom-emission method, or a dual-emission method depending on a direction in which light is emitted. The OLED is also divided into a passive matrix method and an active matrix method depending on a driving method.
Each of subpixels arranged in the OLED comprises a transistor unit and an organic light-emitting diode. The transistor unit comprises a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor. The organic light-emitting diode comprises an upper electrode, an organic light-emitting layer, and a lower electrode coupled to a driving transistor included in the transistor unit
In the OLED, when a scan signal, a data signal, and power are supplied to a plurality of the subpixels arranged in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light, thereby displaying an image.
Recently, there is an increasing demand for a touch screen panel (TSP) contrived to increase a user's convenience. Accordingly, there is a need for the development of an OLED to which the functions of the touch screen panel can be added.